


Hazbin Hotel One Shots

by Alastors_Radio



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor is a caring daddy type, Fluff, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, Other, Vaggie - Freeform, angeldust - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, husk - Freeform, nifty, oneshots, platonic, smut (if you so choose)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: One Shots of Hazbin Hotel Characters!Requests are OPEN!
Comments: 34
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Please feel free to send me a request of whatever you want! I will write for any character or characters!  
EXAMPLES:  
Character x Reader  
Character x Character

I will also write Lovey Dovey, Fluff, angst, I'll even try my best to wrote smut if you so choose. 

REQUEST PROMPT

Character/s who you would like me to write about, let me know the "rating" of the story, and if you you give me a prompt or plot outline, that would be great! If you don't care about the plot, I'll make one up! Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy!

-Alastors_Radio

I do not own Hazbin Hotel or the Characters... I only own the plots and whatever character I create. Vivziepop is the creator and owner of Hazbin Hotel and its charaters.


	2. Vaggie x Angel Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie doesn't believe that Angel really wants redemption and soon an argument happens between them because of it. They tried a relationship once but it didn't work out and things have been a bit tense since then. But they still remained friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, Vaggie is Bi and Angel is Pansexual.

Angel walked into the hotel, beaten, bruised and bloody. 'Fucking clients. Val will not be happy about this.' Angel thought to himself. Why did this happen you ask? Well, let me tell you.. Valentino, Angel's boss, sent him to a client. A singular client. But what neither of them knew was the client wanted to have way to much.... "fun". He thought it would be great if he brought some of his cronies along for the ride. Once Angel figure out what was going on he refused to cater to any of them. He was not about to take more then one dick. He began to walk out when the cronies grabbed him. "I paid for an hour of fun, whore. And I plan on having some fun. So lay there like a good little slut and keep your mouth shut." The client growled. Angel thrashed all around and ended up getting the asshole in the jaw. That's why and when he got beaten. They eventually let go and decided that Angel was to broken now to have any real fun. Angel was thankful for this and left when they let him go. He was eventually going to have to tell Val about what happened, but he just wanted a hot bath and a long nap. 

"Angel?! What in Satan's name happened to you?!" Vaggie called while coming out from behind the counter. Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was the last he wanted after the day he had.

"Just a little run in with a bad client. That's all." He said while walking past her. 

"Do you not even care about the reputation of the Hotel?! You always make us look bad! Especially Charlie!" Vaggie fumed. He rolled her eyes again. "You don't want to get redeemed! You never tried! Not once in since opening this place have you tried to get better!" 

"Hey, Vaggie, how about we let him get cleaned up and then we can talk about this later once everyone is calmed down? Huh?" Charlie tried to calm down a steaming Vaggie. Vaggie just shrugged her off and continued to verbally assault the spider.

"Even when we were together, you never did anything unless it was for your own selfish gain! You never once cared about anyone but yourself, me included!" Angel stopped dead in his tracks when he Vaggie yell this. He slowly turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Not care? Not fucking care!? How dare you accuse me of not caring! I'm fucking trying Vagatha! I gave up drugs for this cause! I even asked Val to slowly cut my hours down and when he asked me why, I told him and guess what? My reputation was ruined! Now i'm lucky if I get a client once a week! Not to mention the beating Val gave me when I said I was going clean! Today alone, I almost got raped, was beaten, and I still don't have money for food or anything because of the lack of income! And as for when we were in our relationship? I gave you everything you wanted! Clothes, fancy dinners, breakfast in bed! Everything! But you couldn't get used to the fact that I fuck people for a living! So don't go around accusing me of not caring! If there is anyone here who doesn't care, its you!" And with that, he stormed off to his room. Vaggie stood there, eye twitching and being very still. Charlie put her hand on Vaggie's shoulder and Vaggie shrugged it off immediately. She turned on her heel and left to go to her room.

"Well, that was very entertaining, yes indeedy!" The deer demon exclaimed. 

Angel was laying on his bed, thinking about everything he said today. He didn't mean to come off harsh, but he hated when Vaggie would grill him about shit. He sighed, got off his bed and made his way to Vaggie's room. When he made it he saw the door was slightly cracked. He slowly opened it to see a disheveled Vagatha, sitting on her bed and violently shaking. You see, Vaggie refused to cry, so instead, she shakes uncontrollably. "Vaggie!" Angel ran to her and embraced her in a hug. "Hey, hey... calm down. It's okay, i'm here. Shhh.." He rocked her while two pairs of his arms were around the shaking girl. 

"I..i'm sorry Angel. I don't know why I said all those things to you. You were absolutely right. You have been trying, but I guess, since we broke up, I've wanted to see you fail. I know we are friends, but it... hurt me. I'm sorry!" She said still shaking. 

"Hey, don;t be sorry. And what do you mean by... It hurt you? I thought it was a mutual agreement that being friends was better for us?" Angel asked. Something in his stomach started to cause a flutter. But what and why?

"Angel, i'm going to be completely honest with you, I.... I never really lost feelings for you. I only said that we should be friends, because it's what I thought you wanted," She put her head down against his chest floof. Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his finger under her chin to lift he head up to look her in the eyes. 

"Vagatha, you stubborn bitch. " He the leaned down and kissed her. Their first kiss together and it was like a zoo erupted inside both of them. Charlie and Alastor were watching from outside the door. 

"Ah, finally, maybe now he will stop bugging me for intercourse!" Alastor said, his smile never once fading. 

"Don't count on it, Bambi." Charllie chuckled and they both left, leaving Angel and Vaggie sitting on the bed, enjoying each others presence. Because to Angel, this would be the best first kiss of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Niglie. I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Niffty Meets The Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short short where our beloved Niffty first meets Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Mary Lagnese. I hope you enjoy!

As the young woman descended from the living world into the pits below the earths crust, she couldn't help but think about her short time alive. She was nothing more then a maid in some fancy hotel, the youngest out of the rest of the staff, but her work ethic was phenomenal. She would often get praised by her boss and even got a few luxurious tips from some patrons. When she wasn't doing her job she enjoyed going to diners and wearing her favorite poodle skirt. The 50's was the time to be alive, but it was all cut too short. The rain made the road slick and she never saw the car coming up on the curb to greet her. Now, she was falling, very far from her life. Sure, she wasn't a perfect angel, but she didn't see why she was falling to Hell. Maybe the big man upstairs was petty over stupid shit. Like the time she stole twenty bucks from her dad's wallet so she could go see a movie and get some food with some friends. But nonetheless, she was in Hell. Once her feet hit the grimy pavement of the streets, she grimaced in disgust. "This place is filthy!" She cried as she walked backwards into a wall. She looked up and saw a small TV shop. She looked in the window at her reflection. She was relatively the same looking, besides the fact that she was significantly shorter and she only had one eye. She sighed at her reflection and began walking around. She would have to find something to do. She wasn't sure how hell worked but, she was sure that nothing was free down here. 

A few years had passed and Niffty had found a job at a porn studio, cleaning up sets after a shoot. Niffty did not like working there but it was a good pay to keep her alive, well... as a live as anyone dead in Hell could be. After her job at the studio, she was would other side jobs that involved cleaning. Since she was the best at it in the living world, why not do it down here? Besides, the inhabitants of Hell were mostly all disgusting mutant beings with no regards to hygiene in the slightest. She also loved the smell of the cleaners, not that anyone needed to know that. After another long hard days work, Niffty was on her way home, an apartment she bought with all her hard earned money. "Pssst. Hey baby, you look awfully lonesome. want some company?" said a Goat like demon from the alleyway she passed. She didn't bother to look at them. She just kept walking. "Don;t ignore me baby doll!" She could hear hoof like steps gaining on her quickly. She ran. And so did the other demon. "AH FUCK!" She heard the demon yell from behind her. She stopped at looked at what happened. The demon after her was pinned against a wall, black tentacles binding there hands and feet so they couldn't escape.

"Now now, did you mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Someone said from the shadows. When they came into view, Niffty froze still. This demon was beautiful, his crimson hair, the pin stripped suit, to the black little antlers protruding from his head. 

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" The goat demon spat at the deer demon, yes.. a resembled a deer, very much so. The deer demon dodge the spit ball, that menacing smile never leaving his face. 

"No, thank you." He stepped closer to the Goat, "I don't find much enjoyment in those things, but... I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb." His voice dropped to a low octave, the venom dripping from every word. The other demon didn't get a chance to respond. The tentacles ripped his limbs from his body in a swift motion. The deer demon then took his claws and shoved them into the chest of the screaming torso, then ripped out his none beating heart. Then... he ate it. Niffty was staring at him wide eyed. When the demon was done, he looked at the young cyclops. "My dear, are you alright?" Niffty nodded in fear that if she didn't she might be next. "Alastor is the name deary and I have a proposition for you!" Niffty looked at him. 

"And what is this proposition?" She asked nervously. Alastor chuckled. 

"Why, I will keep you protected in service for you wonderful cleaning skills!" The laughing track of his microphone staff thing played. Why? No one knows. She thought about it. She didn't really have many powers and being so small, someone like him could be a great ally in the end. "Do we have a deal?" A green glow came from the demon. With a deep breath, Niffty shook his hand.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how Niffty actually died or how she met Alastor, but I hope this was a cute little story for ya'll to read! I had fun writing this short story because I learned more about Niffty then what I did!


	4. Radio Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need a bit of Radio Dust in our life!  
> WRNING! SMUT! Do not read this if you do not like that shit.

Lets get one thing straight. I do NOT like that effeminate spider! I do not like his beautiful eyes! Nor do I like those many appendages he has that could easily wrap me up in a warm and loving embrace! I HATE the way he flirts with me and causes my face to heat up, calling me Daddy and making the pits in my stomach burn hotter then Hell itself! Oh, who am I kidding? That spider is the best thing I have ever came across in all my years in this cesspool of vile vermin. Even as I sit here on the couch, in the lobby of this hotel, trying to focus on the Hell Times Paper in my hands, I can't keep my eyes off of him. Sitting there at the bar, flirting away with Husker. If it wasn't for my need to keep up reputation as the infamous Radio Demon, I would have him up in my room right now, ravishing his neck in kisses and bites. Tasting that sweet blood drip from the love wounds I made, marking him as mine. And besides, even he has a reputation to uphold as well. Being a popular porn star here in hell, he has many callers, and his boss.... Valentino. That man irks me. I want to just rip him apart, limb from bloody limb, especially when I see Angel come back, beaten and bruised. One day my sweet, I will save you from that vile, odious, malicious creature who have to call a boss. 

I was then shaken out of my daze by none other then Charlie, the princess of Hell and heir to the throne. "Hey, you okay there, Al?" I looked at her.

"Why of course dear Charlotte! Why wouldn't I be?" She could see right through me though. She knew of the infatuation I grown to have for the pink and white spider across the lobby. She sat beside me and put a hand on my arm. Normally I would have pushed her away and said "Five foot rule, darling." but, I couldn't bring myself to do so this time. 

"You can just tell him you like him ya know." She said. I sighed, Irritated at myself that I let myself catch such feeling for someone so..... below my standards. But everything about him, just seemed too perfect. "Come on, I'll even get him away from Husk so you can go for it." She smiled her ever charming smile and got up. Before I could even protest she was walking away with Husk towards the Kitchen. Well, this was not what I had hoped would become of today. 

"Hey smiles!" I looked up to see... him. Standing there glowing in the light of the lobby, gracefully running on of his hands through his hair. 

"Oh, Hello Angel Dust! What a fine day it is!" I said, my smile never leaving my face but the nervous was threatening to poke through.

"Charlie said you wanted to speak to me? Finally got the balls to let me suck your dick, daddy~?" He winked. My face burned up again. 

"I.. uh.. wh... uh.." I stammered not being able to find words to say anything. He chuckled, oh his laugh was beautiful, so carefree and melodious. I got a surge of random confidence. I grabbed his hand and everything went black for a moment. Then we were in my room, Angel stumbled a bit, not used to teleportation. 

"Fuck, Smiles! Why did ya do th.... Hey.... Are we in your roo-" I cut him off my pressing my lips to his, backing him into the door. He pulled away momentarily, "Damn, what the hell was that about?" He had a look of confusion on his face, along with his smirk that I loved. 

"Shut. Up." I growled and kissed him again. He even kissed back and wrapped a set of arms around my neck and a set around my waist. My hands were on the door at either side of his head. One made its way to the handle and locked it. I pulled away just far enough to speak. "I am going to wreak you, you insufferable slut." I could feel him shiver and slightly moan. 

"Al.. are you okay?" He asked as his eyes finally opened to stare into my own. 

"Never better." With that I locked my lips to his once again. Angel gives in and kisses back, the feel of his soft lips on mine makes me growl. I move my mouth to his jawline, then trailing kisses towards his neck. Angel lets out a gasp, my teeth ever so slightly pierce through his skin. A small amount of blood peeks out and I lap it up with my tongue. Angel shivers a bit, a pair of his hands shifting there way to my hair, tugging a bit. I stop and look at him with hungry eyes and smile devilishly. "My My, you should not have done that." I can see some terror in his eyes, beautiful. I grabbed him and pulled him away from the door. I pushed him towards the bed and shoved him onto it. "Now, my precious little Angel, time for your punishment." 

ANGEL'S POV

I felt something grab my arms and legs, pulling them and pinning them down so I couldn't move. "The fucking tentacles!" I almost shouted. My eyes widened as I looked into Alastor's crimson ones. He smiled wider, then the appendages he summoned ripped and tore at my clothes, leaving me completely in the nude. 

"Ah, what a glorious sight!" What the fuck had gotten into him!? With a snap of his fingers, his clothes vanished. Holy fucking Satan! I stared at his chiseled but scarred torso, my mouth began to water just at the sight of him. He laughed again and hovered over me, staring. He looked so out of his element, but still in control at the same time. It was kinda hot. "Now... who is your daddy?" Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"You a-are."

"What was that?"

"You a-are, y-you are m-my d-d-daddy." I said a bit louder, holy shit I might cum now of he keeps this up. He chuckled.

"Damn right I am." Then he rammed into me, giving me no time to adjust to his size, he just went for it. I moaned out in pain and pleasure. My moans and his grunts were almost syncopated, sweat dripped down both out bodies.

"FUCK!" I screamed once I felt his dick hit the right spot. "Ah! ALASTOR!" I screamed again. He stopped and I whimpered at the lost.

"What was that dear?" He looked at me. He thrusts once.

"Alastor!" 

"I'm sorry?" He thrusts again.

"DADDY!" I shouted again.

"There we go!" And he pounded into me again and again. He was relentless, hitting the sweet spot head on every fucking time! He then grabbed a hold of my dick and began to jerk it off. I was for sure I wasn't hell, I'd say I was in heaven! His thrusts then became sloppy, my moans getting louder. Then I came, all over my chest and his hand, then I felt some hot liquid filling my ass. He slowed down and eventually stopped. Both of us breathless and still in euphoric bliss. "I love you." He panted as he fell beside me on his bed. I looked at him passed out and so adorable looking. 

"I.... I love you too, Deer Daddy."


	5. Over Protective Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels sister Molly showed up to the hotel. Her and Charlie hit it off until some wrong things were said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me forever to get out! I had some computer issues!

"TONY! TONY!"

"Ah, shit!" I put my head down on the bar table. 

"Whats the matter? Who is the broad? More importantly... who the hell is Tony?" Husk asked, wiping a glass clean. 

"That's my twin sister, Molly."

"Fuck, you got a twin?! Wait... are you Tony? I thought your name was Angel Dust?"

"Stage name sugar-tits. My real name is Anthony. But don't go telling anyone that!" I gave a death glare.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He turned around and went back to his cleaning.

'Oh my Lucifer! Tony! Hey!" Molly came running towards me. I put on my best fake smile I could muster and opened my arms for a hug.

"Molly!" We hugged and my eye twitched. "Watcha doing here?" I asked.

"Can't a girl visit her favorite brother?" She smiled brightly. Her smile might even outshine Charlie's! Oh my... for the love of Lucifer, I cannot let those two meet! That will be the death of us all! Well, second death I guess. 

"I thought Arakniss was your favorite brother?"

"Yeah, but he isn't my twin now is he?" She pinched my cheeks. I showed Molly to a room, as I shut the door I saw Charlie bounding down the hall, Vaggie following close behind. 

"ANGEL!" Charlie ran towards me. "I heard your sister is in town and is staying here for awhile! I really want to meet her! Maybe she can give some insight on how to better redeem you!" Charlie basically shouted all in one breath. 

"Dollface, I don't think that is a good ide-" I was cut off by molly swinging the door open and sing songing. 

"Angel Dust!! MY darling brother!" I face palmed. 

"Molls, please... no singing!"

"ANOTHER SINGER!?" Charlie beamed and Vaggie and I looked at each other like, 'God please come and smite us.' 

For the next few days it has been nothing but singing and dancing and music. Even Alastor left the hotel for awhile! Yeah! I was shocked too! "You know Charlie, Tony would never sing with me. Not even when we were kids. He always had to be the center of attention." Molly giggled.

"Yeah, Angel can be a real handful! Vaggie almost speared him once because he wouldn't stop trying to flirt with potential guests!" Charlie laughed and Molly just stared at her. 

"Why the fuck is that funny?" Molly asked. The irritation and anger in her eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the lobby. 

"Because its a total Angel Dust thing to do!" Charlie still laughed, not realizing the growing rage inside Molly starting to spill over. Molly looked at Vaggie and stormed over to her.

"You Bitch!" She shouted, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and look at the scene unfolding at the bar. "You tried to spear my brother!?" Vaggie looked at her in bewilderment. Never had someone stormed up to her so angry. 

"Yeah, because he was being a dick head to potential guests!" Charlie stormed over and looked Molly in the eye. "You have no right to yell at my girlfriend for doing her job with keeping guests in life. Angel may be a friend, but he is a guest first and there fore must be kept under control, if he wants to be redeemed!" 

"Your brother is a pompous, no good, lazy, sex addicted, jackass! Just this week I found 6 bags of his name sake hidden in the bed mattress!" That did it. Molly threw a punch at Vaggie, which Charlie blocked. Now in her true demon form, Charlie was pissed. 

"Never, hurt my family, Bitch." Two hours later, Charlie and Molly were still at it, throwing punches, guns firing, fire burning. Everything. 

"I think your sister my be a bit too over protective." Husk said, swigging down another bottle of cheap booze. 

"At least they stopped singing." I retorted.

"That I'll drink too." We clunked our bottles together and watched the fight continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Henrikson!


	6. Nightmare at the Happy Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a nightmare and Alastor is there to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by KittyKitty 27

I ran towards the trees, jumping over bodies and garbage strewn across the ground. He is catching up! I run faster and faster, dodging logs, sticks and bushes. Val was furious, I've never seen him so angry before! All I did was slap a client who was getting a little too frisky and argued back when Val questioned my actions. But I guess when your under contract with an Overlord, you don't question it. You just what you have to, but I didn't this time. I was too uncomfortable with what he wanted me to do and I refused. Fuck! I hear him coming faster, each step getting louder and louder, then I feel a grip on my arm and I'm swung around. My face collides against his chest. "Now now now, pretty little Angel. You have been a very, very bad boy." He sneered, each word laced with venom. My stomach dropped as I saw him pull out an angelic weapon. He was going to kill me. I'm going to die! Then, quicker then lightening he stabbed at me.

"AHHHHH!" I jolted up in my bed, a cold sweat dripping down my forehead. My sheets were soaked as were my clothes. I looked around, I'm still at the Hotel. Thank Lucifer. I got up out if bed and peeled the sticky, sweaty clothes from my body and got a cold shower. Once I got out, I pulled on some other clothes and stripped the bed of the soiled sheets. Well, fuck, what do I do now? I turned around quickly when I heard a creaking. A shiver ran down my spine and my eyes widened in fear. What was that?! I heard the creaking again and darted from my room. I ran towards the only room I knew was occupied. Alastor's.

I knocked on the door because Alastor doesn't always sleep, he is a freak like that. No answer, so I tried to open the door and luckily it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door and slipped in. I closed the door quietly as to not disturb Al, whatever he may be doing. Then I saw him come out of the bathroom and he looked at me puzzled, yet his smile was still there. "Angel Dust, what are you doing here in my room?" His head tilted a bit to the side. 

"I... I had a nightmare and... and then I heard scary noises and I got scared." I looked down, almost ashamed of my feelings, I mean, this is Hell, there is many things to be scared of. 

"But... why are you in my room?" He asked me again. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Can I.... Sleep... with you.... here?" There was silence for a few moments before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Al's face smiling at me with such a .... comforting, soft smile.

"Of course effeminate fellow." I smiled and we walked over to the bed. I laid down and he got in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had computer issues thats why it took m forever to post


	7. What Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niffty is trying to figure out if Angel Dust is a Male or Female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Niglie
> 
> Angel is A FTM

"I still don't understand." Niffty said again. She was trying to understand if angel was in fact , a male or female. "You say you're a male, but yet you got.... boobs?" The little one eyed demon was utterly confused. Angel on the other hand was having a hard time describing to the little demon before him, what he was without feeling like he crushed her innocence. Niffty was like a child to our dear porn star and he didn't want to ruin her. 

"I was born with..... lady parts like you, but I now I don't, but I kept the chest because well, it sells." He was nervous to say the least. 

"So... do you a penis and a vagina? Or just a penis now?" She asked. Angel's eyes went wide and a deep red blush, brushed across his cheeks. Well shit. 

"Um...Uhh...." He starts, but is at a complete loss for words. 

"Does Angel have a what or a what now?!" A static screeched across the lobby of the Hazbin Hotel. Both Niffty and Angel turned to see a horrified deer demon standing at the bottom of the stairs. His smile ever present but one of red eyes started to twitch.

"Oh... Uhh.. H-Hey Al!" Angel stuttered and utterly horrified.

"But-" 

"No! No buts!" Alastor cut Niffty off. He scurried past Angel and scooped up the cyclops in his arms and hurried off. But before they disappeared completely, Niffty took one look back at Angel.

"I will find out!" She yelled and just like that, they vanished. Angel slumped into a bar stool and slammed his head on the bar. Fuck. My. After. Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was really short! If any one is interested for a part two to this story, I'll make sure it's a lot longer!


	8. About Fucking Time (Vaggie x Charlie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Charlie haven't had sex in nine months and Vaggie is getting sexually frustrated. She asks Angel Dust to talk to Charlie into getting the night off. When she agrees, its time to have some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Niglie
> 
> SOME SMUT!

I watched Charlie do her thing, running around the hotel making sure things were stocked up, rooms were kept nice and tidy, trying to get new residents in and making sure the current residents were doing okay. This is how it has been for the last nine months, nine months of being involuntarily abstinent. All I wanted to do was have some intimate time with my beautiful girlfriend. But anytime I mention it, she says something like, 'There's just so much to do' or 'Lets make a date' but when the date comes, something happens with the hotel! The last time this happened, that infuriating deer demon showed up! I was planning on making Charlie feel better by showing her a great time, then that..... THING showed up and distracted her! The cheesy talk show Shit Lord just ruined it! Like the nerve of that guy!

I watched as Charlie ran around doing things and sighed. "Something buggin' ya toots?" I turned to the spider demon who sat down beside me at the bar. 

"No. What makes you think that?" I asked, my eyes still on Charlie. 

"Because you look frustrated. Like.... SEXUALLY frustrated, and I know what I'm talking about here. I work in that industry, ya know?" He took a sip of his drink while eyeing me. I turned my eye to him and groaned. 

"Yeah? And so what if I am? Can't get anytime for just us, and we do its either interrupted or she falls asleep." I put my head on the bar and groaned again. "Do you think you could get Charlie to take the rest of the night off?"

"Give me second, watch my drink?" He then got up and walked away. I kept my head on the table and closed my eye. I was thinking back to the days before the hotel, who Charlie and I met, our first date, meeting her parents. That was interesting to say the least, but that's a story for another time. Soon Angel came back with a smug ass look on his face. I looked at him with a confused glare. 

"What did you do?" I asked, not knowing if I trusted him or not. He is a porn star after all, and the most famous one at that.

"Be in your and Charlie's room by 7pm. I told her that Al and I would finish the hotel shit for her." He smiled and I soon followed with my own. 

"Oh my Lucifer! Thank you Angel!" I got up and hugged him. I looked at my hell phone and realized I had one hour to be ready! I thanked Angel one more time before I headed to our room to get ready. I showered quickly and put on this cute little sexy bra and pantie set and waited on the bed. Everything was in place and now to wait. Good Satan the things I was going to do to her! I was so lost in thought I didn't realize she was standing there.

"Whats all this Vaggie?" She asked. I just smiled at her. God she was beautiful, even if she looked disheveled from the days work. 

"Oh, I'm just going to help you relax." I said seductively. I mean, I was a prostitute when I was alive, so I knew a thing or two about being sexy, without Angel Dust's help that is. 

"Is that why Angel said him and Al would take over the rest of the cleaning?" She gave a knowing smile.

"Maaaybbeeeeee." I dragged out. She let out a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile bigger. She was so perfect in every way. How she was the daughter of Lucifer himself, I'll never know, but what I did know, was the fact that she was all mine. I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. I flipped her around and pushed her onto the bed. I crawled on top of her and kissed her. Softly at first but then it got more hungry. I fucking missed this. Her lips on mine, her hands in my hair, her body against mine. I slowly lifted her shirt above her head, breaking the kiss only for a moment. I discarded the cloth somewhere in the room and began to kiss her again. I started to unhook her bra and discard that as well. I kissed her lips, down her jaw, to her neck and began to suck on the stop I know drives her insane. 

"Ah, V-Vaggie.." She moaned softly and GOD was it such a turn on. I kneaded her breasts and twirled her nipples in my fingers. Her back arched as she let out another soft moan. "V-V-Vaggie! I don't... I don't know if I can take much more!" She said getting a little louder. I figured she wouldn't, it has been months since we last made love. I Stopped what I was doing and smiled down at her. 

"I guess I should get to the main event then, huh?" She nodded quickly and I left to the bathroom. I rummaged through the cabinet under the sink and finally found it! I put on my purple strap on and looked in the mirror. Fuck yeah this is going to be fun! I walked out and made my to Charlie. "Oh babe!" I sing songed. "I got the mai-" I paused to see my Charlie fast asleep. "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw." I looked at my sleeping girlfriend and sighed. "Well I guess I can't really do anything now." I took the strap on off and tossed it aside. I pulled the covers over Charlie and got my pjs on. I got into next to her and ended up falling asleep as well. Next time. I'll get her next time.


	9. About Fucking Time PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sice13, a different POV on About Fucking Time! This is Angels POV. I hope you enjoy!

ANGEL's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the lobby of he hotel watching Vaggie watch Charlie. She seemed to be frustrated about something. Probably about not having hot, sexy sex with her girlfriend. I could recognize that look from heaven. I walked over to her and talked for a bit. Turned out, I was right. I'm a porn star, of course I was right about it being about sex. Maybe if she got laid, she would stop being such a bitch. I decided to help her out by talking to Charlie. "Hey, Charlie!" I called as I walked over to the busy princess of Hell. 

"Yes? How can I help you Angel?" She asked, her smile never falling. She could give that Strawberry Pimp a run for his money!

"How about you take the rest of the night off?"

"Angel, I can't! There is still so much more to do and-"  
I cut her off, "Listen toots, I think you should have a night off, Al and I can finish up here and you can spend sometime with Vaggie. I know she has been dying all over again to get some alone time with you." I saw her think on it.

"You know what Angel? You're absolutely right! Ill just let Al know and I'll meet her in our room around 7pm!" She squealed excitedly. I just smiled and walked away. I returned to Vaggie and told her the news and she actually fucking HUGGED me! Like damn! She ran off and I sat back down a the bar. 

"Hey Husky? Can I get a frozen Strawberry Margarita with a side of your dick?" I winked at the cat demon. 

"Fuck off!" He said as he made my drink anyway. One day Husky, I'll get that dick of yours! He handed me drink and I sipped on it. I continued to flirt with Husk until I heard an ungodly static sound coming from behind me. I turned to see the Strawberry Pimp himself, standing there with his microphone cane thing in hand and a smile that never leaves his face. 

"Ah, Angel! My effeminate fellow, it seems you have volunteered me to preform some, hotel chores with you!" He got lower and got his face in mine, almost close enough to kiss me. "Why?" His voice dropped a few octaves and I gulped.

"W-well, Vaggie really wanted some alone time with Charlie, so I volunteered to help her out and do the shit she needed done, but I didn't want to do it alone so I uhhh.... I volunteered you too?" I sorta questioned my thought process of volunteering Alastor as well. Of all the people to volunteer, why did I pick him?!

He stood up straight again and his voice went to normal. "Well, as long it had nothing to do with any sexual antics, I'll be happy to help!" He said cheerily. Oh. Fuck. 

"Y-yeah! N-no sexual a-antics involved whatsoever!" I nervously smiled and downed the rest of my margarita. 

"Well, shall we get on with it?" Alastor asked. I just nodded and went to grab a feather duster, I began to dust. After a while I heard some swing music playing and turned to see Alastor with a broom...... dancing.... he was dancing..... with the broom.... What the actual fuck. I was staring at him when I saw his mouth moving as well.. was he singing too?! "Bei Mir Bist Du Shein, please let me explain, Bei Mir Bist Du Shein thinks your grand!" Al sang.

"Holy shit." I muttered under my breath. That's when the music cut off and I saw Al looking at me. 

"What? Is my singing and dancing distracting you from your work?" His head tilted to the side and his smile grew wider. I swear one of these days his face is going to split in half! 

"N-n-no! Not at a-all!" I quickly got back to work. After a bit I saw something black flash down the stairs, across the room and straight to Alastor. I watched as Alastor conversed with, what I assumed to be, his shadow. I could see Alastor's eye start to twitch. He then looked at me and next thing I know, I was being swallowed by a black void. When everything came to, I was standing in front of Alastor and a breeze went through my hair. I looked around screamed. We were standing on top of the roof of the hotel. 

"Now now, dear Angel Dust. You lied to me. You said there was no sexual intentions behind you volunteering me to work with you. You said, it was Charlie and Vaggie to spend time together without sexual implications!" He smiled sadistically. Oh fuck me. "So, now that I know the truth, you must be punished for lying to me!"

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I stuttered.

"Oh, why my dear fellow, your going to re roof the entire hotel!" He made a hand motion and all this shit appeared before us. 

"You're fucking joking, right!?" I was terrified of fucking heights and this was not okay!

"Oh no! I'm quite serious!" He laughed along with his back track of an audience laughter. "Now, chop chop! We don't have all eternity now!" Fuck me! Vaggie owes me big time. I grabbed the shit and got work. Alastor just grabbed the lawn chair he made appear and sat in it. He waved his hand again and a coffee mug appeared in his hand. He was planning something... But what? I kept working. Throughout the night Alastor made my life Hell! Even more so then normal! He used those fucking tentacle bitches to trip me, move things, even glue me to a roofing tile! What an asshole. When dawn came around, he had me stop for the day. "Since, you didn't finish, we will be doing this again tonight! And every night until its finished!" He got up to leave. "Fuck me!" I groaned as I followed him to the door.   
He turned to me and smiled, "I would never do such a thing." And he was gone. This was going to be the second death of me.


	10. Down The Kitty Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk finds himself in a slight predicament and he asks Alastor to help him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight smut. Not too much but it's there. So yeah!

"You want me to what?!" Alastor recoiled slightly, the look of fear plastered on his face, even through that cheshire grin. Husk looked away, a clear blush would have been seen if it were not for his fur. 

"I... I need you... I need you too.... Ah fuck, I need you to help me satisfy my urges during my heat!" He groaned, he would be lying if he said he was only slightly embarrassed.

Alastor took a moment to try and compose himself. "well.. umm... I guess for you my dear Husker, I will... Try." He could feel his ashen cheeks warm slightly. Husk looked at him surprised that he agreed, even more surprised he didn't immediately get his limbs ripped off for even suggesting such a thing. "Well, shall we get to it?" Husk nodded and Alastor snapped his fingers and they appeared in a lavish room. "Now dear Husker, I do not wish for any of our fellow co workers to hear such lewd things happening between us. So I brought us here, to my own home." Husk stared wide eyed at everything. 

Alastor then grabbed Husks hand and led him upstairs. When they reached, what Husk assumed to be Al's master bedroom, Alastor began to strip himself of his coat and tie. Husked watched as the deer demon rid himself of his clothes and couldn't help but stare at him. He could see more of how lithe his frame was. Toned and small. But also, looked strong and warm. He couldn't help as his mind wondered to what was behind the rest of that fabric. He didn't even notice when Al stared at him, well, maybe not him, but instead the hard dick that popped out from husks groin area. 

They stared at each other for a moment and neither of them wasted anytime getting nude and starting the night.

"AHHH FUCK! AL!" Husk screamed out the red demons name as Alastor pounded his dick into the cats hole while his red and black clawed hands worked the kitties dick, careful to not get hurt by the barbs. Groans and moans filled the air. In matter of moments, both came with the force of a tidal wave. Panting and comming down from their respective highs husk turned to the deer and grinned "ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like... Very short but I felt like I should update this lol


End file.
